They grew up
by LuvstarXrobin
Summary: This story has action, adventure , horro , comdey and of course romance! Our main charters for this storys is Starfire and Robin. Its a little bit of everything.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello and welcome to tonight's episode of Teen Titans. I will be your author Gypsy. I have made a Teen Titans story before but it got messed up so I have to REWRITE THE WHOLE STORY AND I GOT LOTS OF FLAMES! Which I add by the way I hope I don't get in this one. Please. So anyways this story will have everything Iv read a lot of Teen Titans fanfiction and everyone's seems to be alike but some not but that's like just by a little bit. So I will try to keep this story to your liking. So I am now proud to present.  
  
Times Change-part 1 This story takes place at the Teen Titans tower. Everyone was asleep since the time was 3:00 am. But that is what you think. The Titans will soon not be the Teen Titans for much longer. Why you ask? Well The Titans has grown very much over the years. So let us begin with the oldest of the Titans. Cyborg. Cyborg now stands to be 6'2 at the age of 19, not much has changed about him thought. Since he is half robot and half human. But he has gotten  
an upgrade to where now he looks mostly like a human. He has no love  
interests. Yet.  
  
Robin: Robin has gone thru so much these past 3 short years. Robin is now 18 and himself stands to be 5'10. His growth was quite remarkable if I do say so myself. Also he has grown his hair out little but not too much. He is not that little puny boy anymore now he is a muscular young man. And his suite has also changed he does not wear the spandex pants and that black and yellow cape. He now wears something similar to nigthwings clothing but  
instead of the bird symbol he has that always know R patch on his right  
chest. Has come to his senesces that he not only liked Starfire but  
actually loves her.  
  
Starfire: Starfire has turned 17 and is still trying to figure out earths ways even thou she has learned most of their customs. It is now the always- changing slang of the young teens. Starfire has grown as well with height and figure. She has grown to become 5'8 with long orange sunbrezze hair, which is still the same, but now her bangs are longer. She has also grown in the chest area. She still is very small but has a little muscle thanks  
to Robin. Starfire has always loved Robin.  
  
BeastBoy: Now stands at 5'8 and is 17 he has not changed as well but has  
changed his clothing. He now wears something similar to green lanterns clothing but not as snug. BeastBoy likes Raven but wont edmit it to anyone.  
  
Raven: Raven grew to be 5'7 and is now 16. She did nothing to her outside but has changed her inside. She has learned to controls her powers where  
she can now have feelings with out something busting, blowing up or  
disappearing. And it seems that she had now developed feelings for  
BeastBoy.  
  
Robin woke up with sweat coming down his face and was breathing heavily. He had a nightmare and it was the worst one yet. (A:N I'm not going to say the  
dream till later into the story.)  
As he wiped the sweat from his brow he looked at the clock. "3:00 am" he said to himself. He brought himself up from the bed that he was sleeping in. Robin began to make his way towards the kitchen. He decided that he was just going to stay up thru out the night. Robin poured himself some coffee and sat on the kitchen table. He thought none of the titans were up so he  
didn't put his mask on. So many things were bothering him lately. As he looked into space Starfire was in the doorway of the hallway. " Robin why  
are you up at such a late time?" Starfire asked. "Starfire? What do you mean why am I up, why are you up?" he said trying to  
change the subject. "I am having to do a lot today and I am trying to get a 'head start' is how  
you say it? Would you mind if I join you?"  
"Sure have a seat. Coffee?" he asked. She smiled and got a cup. "Robin I have never seen you with out your mask." She said looking into his  
eyes. "They are quite remarkable." Robin blushed a little. "Please don't tell anyone. Because they'll bug me  
to take my mask off."  
"mmmm... ok I will not say." She replied.  
  
"Robin we have been talking for 2 hours it is 5" Starfire said looking at  
the clock. "Wow I didn't even notice the way time went by." Robin said laughing. "Come  
on Starfire I want you to see something."  
Robin took Starfire by the hand and pulled her to the roof.  
"Robin why are we here it is still night out?" she asked.  
"Just wait, it won't take much longer" She nodded and waited. The next  
thing she knew the sun was coming up. The sun began to rise. The stars began to disappear and the sky was turning all sorts of colors. Purple, orange. It was the most beautiful thing she seen yet on the planet. Her and Robin sat down just enjoying the site. Once and a while Robin would turn his head for a minute to see the rays of the  
sun hit Starfires face. It looked like she was glowing from the sun.  
"Robin this the most enjoyable it... Its just so remarkable." She said.  
Robin was about to say something when a loud bang came from the living room. Her and Robin then ran straight down the steps to the living room.  
"What happened what wrong?!" Robin asked. "Well lets see, Raven was in the living room reading her book when BeastBoy walks in and challenges her to a game. Raven accepts the challenge and they  
begin to play." Cyborg began.  
"Raven played the video games?" Starfire asked. "Yes like I was saying. Well things got really aggressive and well in order  
for BeastBoy to win he well he.."  
"Hugged me" Raven said.  
Robin and Starfire went to an anime look the one without the eyes.  
"HE WHAT" Starfire said. "And so that is why the blender is on the wall, the couch is in the window  
and BeastBoy is on the floor." Cyborg finished.  
"BeastBoy come here right now!" Starfire said. Robin slowly left the room followed by Raven then Cyborg. Beastboy as slow  
as he can go started to come to Starfire.  
"BeastBoy, NOW" she said.  
BeastBoy then appeared in front of her right then and there"  
"Yes" he said sheepishly.  
"Now why are you going and doing the squeezing?" She asked like a mad  
mother. "I well you see I ... and then ... aaaa can I call a friend? Or maybe ask the audience?" BeastBoy said trying to lighten the mood. But wasn't working the  
way he hoped. "Now you must go and apologize to Raven and if this happens again" Starfire  
began but Beastboy left before she can finish. After the little talk with BeastBoy he left and went to apologize to Raven  
things didn't go as smooth as he hoped. "Look Raven I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking you know I hate to lose and  
well that's the only thing I could think of."  
"Your sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY?! I think it will take me a little longer t  
forgive you since what you DID!" Raven yelled.  
"But ... but"  
"Now leave my room or else"  
"Or else what? I'm not moving! Till you forgive me." BeastBoy replied.  
"Fine I warned you"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Cyborg and Robin looked at each other.  
"BeastBoy" they said at the same time. BeastBoy was thrown out of Ravens room and hit the wall. BeastBoy had that anime knocked out look. While he slide down the wall. A little drool was  
coming down his mouth.  
"Next time it will be worse!" Raven declared. And shut the door.  
BeastBoy got up and walked to the living room where the boys where at. "BeastBoy would you like to get your butt kicked once more?" Cyborg laughed  
"ME HA. Your going to have a bruised but after this!" bb replied. "Hopefully it wont be from squeezing it!" robin finished. They both began  
to none stop laughter.  
"Haha very funny" beastboy said before cursing under his breath. Just then Starfire walked in. And wasn't wearing her normal clothing. She  
was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She was holding a laundry basket. BeastBoy pretended she wasn't there hoping not for another lecture. "Robin would you mind helping me with these clothing?" she asked. Bags on  
top of bags where in that little basket.  
"Sure star" he said while getting up.  
Beast then jumped up. "No let me help you star!" he said. He then began to grab the bottom bag!  
"BeastBoy do not take that!" Starfire began.  
But it was too late all the bags she was holding was now crushing her because they all fell on her. While BeastBoy was just holding the bottom one. He then gave it to Robin and began to run to his room before you can  
say odamadapea. (Lol)  
  
After the little incident Robin insisted to help Starfire with the laundry  
since there was a lot!  
This was a hard and traumatic thing for Robin because he wouldn't stop  
having 'bad thoughts'. But sooner after he wasn't because Star and him finally put all the clothes  
in the washer's all they have to do now is wait then put them in the  
dryers. The other Titans get to fold since they did all the other work.  
So him and Starfire began to talk again to pass the time. For some odd  
reason they always had something to talk about.  
Just then Robin's communicator. It was Raven. "Ahh Robin we have a small problem would you mind coming back home?" raven  
said.  
"Sure we're on our way. Come on Star" he said and him and Starfire went  
back to the tower.  
"What's wrong, what's the emergency?" he asked. "It's Slade. All he did was say that he's back and said he's going to take  
something that is very dear to you" raven said.  
"Dude what des that mean?! That guy always talks in riddles!" BeastBoy  
said.  
"I don't know but I don't like the way that sounds." Robin finished. "Right well its 7:30pm and what are we doing were just sitting down. I say  
lets go do something!" BeastBoy said.  
"How about you shutting up" Raven said? "How about we go somewhere you like to go this way I can make it up to you"  
BeastBoy replied.  
"Really?" she asked lowering her book that she was reading.  
"Really, Really" BeastBoy said. "Ok come with me to the three days of grace concert its today." She said.  
"Were going to a Christian concert?" BeastBoy asked.  
"NO you idiot they're a rock group" raven said about to bust a vain.  
"Ok ok"  
"we'll leave at 9:00" raven finished while walking away.  
"Ooo BeastBoy has a date with raavveenn" Cyborg said laughing.  
"Dude at least I have a date!" BeastBoy said.  
"We'll it hard!" Cyborg. Said.  
They both began to argue.  
""Robin what will you be doing?" she asked.  
"I don't know really," he said.  
"Well then we shall watch a movie I guess. Because Cyborg has to do an upgrade and hell be out for the night and BeastBoy and raven are leaving to  
go to a concert and I do not wish to sleep just yet." She said.  
"Sure Star." He said. She smiled. How he loved that smile of hers. She could brighten any day. It was now a later time now and Cyborg was in his room. He was shut down so  
he can get an upgrade. BeastBoy and Raven left to go to that concert. A:n/ ok im sorry to end it here but I must have my story known because imm  
going to be busy this weekend! Wihich means might take longer for ne chapter. I know it suked a little really sorry but like I said I must make sacrifices plus I have crlic nails on so twice the typo's! but in the next chapter im having the Titans come over to talk about the story. And please NO FLAMES tell me what you think of the story good or bad. And also having  
some writers block tell me what to put!!!!\and have a happy valentines  
day!! 


	2. chapter2

Gypsy: Hello everyone I just thought that I would mix it up bit. Te he.  
  
I hope you guys had a very merry Valentines Day even thou I despise the reached day because I have no boyfriend to celebrate with me, I mean im nice im not rude. Buuutttt nooo they all flirt with my friend.. Sorry got carried away. So a promise is a promise. Say hello titans. And crush the guy who completely flamed me!!!! God what are you a critic no your not a critic because they talk about the movie not THE STUPID TYPING!!!!! And I would like to thank the one person who believed in me. I shall send you a diamond studded watch not sure if you're a girl or guy so TADA!  
  
All the titans: Hello.  
  
Gypsy: So here's a question towards Robin. Robin is batman just like Michael Jackson? You know the tights and all?  
  
Robin: You know what I have been thinking the same thing. But now I don't have that costume anymore. Im a Titan now I cant think about the past.  
  
Gypsy: So he never touched you in anyway or looks at you?  
  
Robin: Like I told everyone I fell a lot when I was young and it was hard to pee after that.  
  
Everyone: .........(silence)  
  
Robin: It was a joke. *Sigh*  
  
Gypsy: well our readers are waiting for the next chapter. Take it away Raven!  
  
Raven: No.  
  
Starfire: I will do it! Gypsy does not own Teen Titans but she does own this story that she is about to continue.  
  
***********************  
  
Robin was at the movie center and thinking which movie to pick. 'A scary movie would be great but then a romantic story would be nice to. Something that will make me be able to...' "Robin have you picked out a movie yet. I have the tummy aching junk food ready!" said Starfire. (Btw I don't care about he, she, and him whatever this is not going to hit the books!) "Aa yeah" Robin kept looking at Gothika (which I give 2 major thumbs up) and  
The Bachelor. 'Which one?!'. So he took Gothica.  
"Robin how pleased I am that you have gotten a scary movie." she said  
smiling.  
All he did was give her his best smile and sat on the couch.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
She nodded to a yes. So he pressed the play button on the remote and the  
movie began.  
The first 15 minutes wasn't scary just kept you thinking. *Hale Berry was in her cell. When she began to hear loud steps. The steps came closer and closer to her cell the sounded like army men walking along  
the long hallway. * Starfires heart began to thump really fast. Robin was on the edge of his  
seat. *The loud steps stopped right in front of her cell door. All of a sudden there was a large gust of wind that pushed her hair back a little. A close up came to her eyes showing fear. She was then pushed back but nothing was  
in front of her nor in back of her*  
"AAA" Starfire screamed nearly chocking Robin to death from being  
frightened.  
"Star it's just a movie" he chocked out. Starfire let go. "Many apologies" she said but she didn't move away from  
him thou.  
*Just then she was thrown up again the wall and was being pushed in the  
wall time after time after time. She was then  
Spun in the air but once again there was nothing there. *  
Every once and a while Robin would scoot over juussttt a smidge to get closer to Starfire and Starfire was doing the same thing. Right before the movie ended they were just inch's apart and had his hand around her because she was always screaming every scene that freaked her out and had her arms  
around Robin. The movie then came to an end and Starfire and Robin fell asleep on top of  
each other. While on the other hand it was a completely different story with Raven and  
BeastBoy.  
  
TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS  
  
"I hate everything about you! I can't stand to be around you!" the group  
sang.  
BeastBoy and Raven were having a great time. The even ended up mosh  
pitting. They both didn't expect this to happen. "Ray babe this is the best time I've ever had!" BeastBoy said jumping up  
and down.  
"BeastBoy don't, never mind. Yea!" she just replied also jumping.  
'This is weird she never has this much OOF' BeastBoy thought.  
He was struck with a beer bottle in the back of his head.  
Raven was expecting that, it happened on her first rock concert too.  
She helped BeastBoy up and they both pushed everyone aside. After about 15minutes of pushing people aside they found there was a line of people at the first aid stand. Raven rolled her eyes. BeastBoy was drooling from the side of his mouth with swirl in his eyes from being hit from the bottle.  
Next" the person from the first aid stand said.  
"Uh my friend got hit by a beer bottle." She said calmly. "Don't worry hun we already had 20of those just take a seat while we stitch  
your boyfriend."  
"Aright" was all she said. 'Did she call him my boyfriend?'  
After about 10 minutes BeastBoy came out.  
"Dude this is soo not cool." BeastBoy exclaimed.  
"Alright the show is over anyways."  
  
TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS  
  
Thump Thump. Starfire opened her eyes and looked around. She and Robin were in arm and  
arm sleeping. She slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep on his chest (A:n/ *drool*) The loud thump came again. This time it was louder and both Starfire and  
Robin woke up.  
They looked at each other. Nothing was there.  
"Rob in please tell me that story was not t-t-true" Starfire stuttered.  
"Of course it was just make believe it's just a s-s-show."  
"Then what is that thumping sound?"  
Robin was also curious. He looked around. Nothing was there he was  
positive.  
"Gothika" "ROBIN!" starfire screeched. "This is not funny, do not make jokes at this  
time"  
"That wasn't me," he whispered. Then the same ghost from the show appeared and was right in front of them.  
She started screaming.  
Everything that was glass broke. She disappeared.  
Starfire and Rabin froze. They had that anime freaked out look.  
"Ro Robin you said they weren't real"  
"Well now I think we should slowly RUN TO OUR ROOMS!"  
Starfire And Robin let go and attempted to run to their rooms.  
They then heard the screaming noise. And the ghost appeared again. This time she had blood red eyes while her light white skin, she was just laying there she was bleeding and cuts were allover her body. She was screaming again and Starfire and Robin fell to  
their knees.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she kept screaming.  
The ghostly girl disappeared again.  
Starfire was right in front of her room but the door wouldn't open.  
"OPEN PLEASE" she yelled.  
But the door was still not obeying.  
The same thing was happening to Robin.  
"Damn fucking door!" he yelled.  
"Robin your door to will not open?!"  
"Lets go to the roof!"  
Starfire nodded and they both ran to the roof door.  
"This one is locked to" Robin said trying to open the door. "Then we can not hide from the person from beyond. BEASTBOY WAS RIGTH there  
also must be Zombies as WELL!" "Starfire snap out of it. Well have to go back to the front then." Robin  
said  
As Starfire and Robin made their way to the front there was a beeping  
noise. (I had this really great part but MY MOM EXITED WITHOUT SAVING MY CHAPTER!)  
Robin followed the beeping noise and found!  
  
TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS TEEN TITANS  
  
Raven and BeastBoy were outside the stadium.  
"So aaa you always go have fun at these concerts?" BeastBoy asked.  
"Well to me three days Grace's songs are really true. Like instead of  
unicorns and shit like Britney Spears"  
"You know your right. I really never thought about it really"  
"Wait, you think?"  
"OOOOO so I'm suppose to laugh at your remarks!? BUT THAT IS SO TRUE!"  
BeastBoy finished.  
A small smirk came from Ravens mouth including a bit of pink.  
As they walked by a mailbox blew up.  
"Ray did you hear something?" BeastBoy asked.  
"Why no. Lets just get back it's getting late" When out of nowhere a guy wearing a white hockey mask with a pair of long  
overalls jumped out of the bushes!  
"O help its Jason. You need to get a life kid," Raven said in her dull  
sarcastic voice.  
"RAY. That's.." but his words were over come by HIS CHAINSAW!!!!!  
*Screams like a little child*  
"Beastboy your seventeen now why do you still scream like that?"  
"Well let's just say I DONT ALWAYS MEET JASON!"  
"But I thought he only killed kids that were having sex?"  
"... Lets just go and beat up his butt"  
Jason went at them with his chainsaw. ROOOAR went the chainsaw.  
Raven and BeastBoy moved out of the way where the chainsaw then hit the ground having sparks come from the heavy machine. (I hope he isn't drinking  
while operating heavy machinery. Lol) "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as a car hit Jason knocking him to  
the ground.  
"Ok he's dead can we go now?" Raven asked. But out of sarcasm she didn't notice that Jason was right behind her and  
was about to slice her in half. She can see it now as the chainsaw begins from the top of her head it takes  
a minute because of the skull.  
You hear the razor blades cutting along her scull. Successfully he cuts  
thru her skull entering her brain blood splatters everywhere. But he doesn't stop thou he continues he cuts thru her bones going down until her whole body was cut in half. She doesn't fell anything but then she slowly  
separates in two as the blood from her body counties to make a blood of  
pool around her two bodies.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: The episode of Transformation I can't keep getting the image out of my head with Robin and the hose. HAHA. So what did you think of the chapter. I tried to make it as gory and scary as possible. Jason isn't scary. Martha Stewart is. O.O Also I know I left you here so tell me what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? If you can tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter you'll win a prize! O yea by the way next question goes to Starfire!  
  
Starfire: Hurray what is the question for me?  
  
Gypsy: Starfire when was the last time BeastBoy hit on you?  
  
Raven: WHAT!?  
  
BeastBoy: I would never do that!  
  
Starfire: Aaa I believe it was one year ago.  
  
Raven: WHAT!!!!  
  
BeastBoy: Hey wait! Raven then turned BeastBoy into a pile of black ash.  
  
BeastBoy: ow.  
  
Starfire: That is it?  
  
Gypsy:No  
  
Starfire: OOO what question is it?  
  
Gypsy: We'll actually your going to have to sing a song with Robin!  
  
Starfire/Robin: WHAT!  
  
Gypsy: Yep so stay tuned because our next chapter will be With Robin and Starfire singing!  
  
Star/Robin: *blush* what song is it?  
  
Gypsy: You'll see. Stay tuned space cowboy. 


	3. chapter 3

Gypsy: Why hello there. And welcome back. How am I doing? I'm great thanks for asking! Well anyway I' going to continue with the story after this small song. Mwahhahah. Sing my puppets sing! Oh wait this is not the time. O I have a song from Romeo and Juliet and it rocks! Well here's the counting of the story. Take it away Cyborg!  
  
Cyborg: Well here's the counting for the next chapter and Gypsy.  
  
BeastBoy: Does not own Teen Titans. But this big soon to be smash hit story is.  
  
Cyborg: HEYYYYYYY. *Punches BeastBoy* I wanted to say that!  
  
BeastBoy: You took to long! *Turn into a mouse and scurries away*  
  
Cyborg: come back here!  
  
Gypsy: *sigh* that was a bad idea.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Robin slowly made his way toward the beeping sound Starfire was right behind him. Slowly making their way towards it. Step step step. They slowly walk behind the couch and find a small tiny machine stuck behind the couch.  
  
"You mean this thing wasn't even real! Star you don't need to worry its  
fake." Robin said.  
Robin then explained how the machine was working.  
"OO I see now. Then what shall we do with it?"  
"I don't know. Hey wait does it sound like it's beeping faster?"  
"Yes it is."  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
BeastBoy then ran into Jason as a tiger knocking him back. Raven suddenly  
realized that she was still alive. BeastBoy saved her.  
BeastBoy ran over to Raven  
"Raven are you ok?"  
"Uhh yea. Umm thanks by the way"  
"Nope probe its just that-"  
That's when they saw the top of the titan tower blow up.  
They were in shock. And they knew everyone was still in there.  
"Raven our home it just blew up! What do we do?!"  
Raven looked at the unconcess Jason then the tower.  
"Lets head home first" Raven said.  
BeastBoy just nodded and followed her. Just then another floor collapsed only making the teen titan tower now look  
like the letter l.  
"Come on BB we need to double time it."  
Raven flew down and picked up BeastBoy and flew to the tower. When they got there. Their rooms. Their home. All there was is ash to the  
floor. And burnt up walls.  
"Cyobrg!" BeastBoy called out.  
"Starfire Robin!" Raven called out as well.  
They then heard some noise. They both ran over to see who it was.  
"Cyborg! Your alive!" BB said.  
"Where are the others?" Raven asked.  
"I.. I don't know" Exclaimed Cyborg.  
An hour passed by and they have yet to see the last remaining titans.  
They were pushing piles still looking.  
"*Cough*BeastBoy"  
"Robin dude! Guys Robin's alive"bb exclaimed.  
"We found Starfire also" raven said in a low voice.  
Something was up Robin could feel it. Robin pushed himself up even thou the pain was unbearable. BeastBoy helped  
him up and walked to the group. "Guys you said you found" but he was cut off with a hand on his shoulder by  
Cyborg. Robin fell o his knees. Thee was a hand a little puny hand. Tears formed in  
his eyes. He began to dig not carrying about him or anyone else. Just one person he  
cared for. His Starfire. Everyone startedto dig as well but Robin was pushing everything aside so  
there was much to do.  
They finally pushed everything aside and there lied Stasrfire.  
Still in one peace but she.. She was just lying there. Not moving not smiling giving that smile to anyone would make even this situation seem a  
little better. Robin's tears fell on Starfires lifeless cut up crushed  
body.  
"Star" he chocked  
Everyone just watched.  
"Come on Star this is not funny wakeup" BB said. Then the one sound no one that that they would hear. Robin started to cry.  
He slowly put started to touch Starfires face.  
"Come on please wake.. Wake up" he chocked again. Robin pulled Starfire into his arms and rocked back and forth and cried at  
the same time. "No you can't be dead. I promised to protect you. I promised." Robin said  
again.  
Everyone started to tear up. Robin's tears falling. Suddenly he heard a soft and very shallow breath.  
He looked down and saw that Starfire was breathing once again.  
"We need to take her to the hospital! We can still save her!"  
Nobody moved just looked down.  
Robin just glared. "Fine ill go myself"  
Robin atteptmeted to pick Starfire up but failed because of his own  
wounds.  
Cyborg picked up Starfire himself and began to walk down the stairs.  
"Cyborg where are you tacking her!"Robin yelled.  
Raven came up behind him.  
"He's going to go and take care of her wounds. I'm going to go also  
BeastBoy will take care of you until I get back" Raven said.  
"I'm going to take care of Robin by myself!"BeaseBoy asked.  
Raven just nodded and followed Cyborg. BeastBoy helped Robin up once again. They had to go to the workshop since that was the only closest room that was not destroyed. BeastBoy knew what he had to do its just he hasnt finished first aid with Raven yet. He ended up wrapping Robin like a mummy. They were both silent because they didn't know what would happen to Starfire. But then the silence was broken from  
BeastBoy.  
"So what happened?"  
"What happened?"  
"Yea you know how did it go with tonight and Starfire." BeastBoy said  
nudging him.  
"Nothing append we just watched a movie and that was it" Robin said  
blushing.  
"Oh so do uh you know how the well" BeastBoy tried to make out.  
Robin knew what he was talking about.  
"Well we seen a scary movie and well then what we thought we seen was a ghost but it was just a hologram. But we didn't know that at the time. Well  
I heard a beeping noise and that's when I found out it was a hologram because there was a little machine at the back of the couch. What I didn't  
know was that it was also a bomb. Hey ow watch it" Robin said. "Well I have to clean up the wounds if you don't want it to get infected."  
BeastBoy said. "Anyway the beeping got faster and I told Starfire it was a bomb... That's why she's like that and I'm fine. She pulled me and pushed me from the bomb  
but she didn't have time to getaway. She protected me in the end."  
"Dude Starfire will be fine."  
"Thanks BeastBoy."  
Cyborg walked in. "Robin"  
Robin turned around.  
Cyborg signaled for him to follow.  
Cyborg and Robin walked down the hall to where Starfire was.  
"Can... can I go in?" Robin asked.  
Cyborg pushed Robin in. That's when he seen Starfire.  
His love his beauty and to him his own guardian angel.  
Robin slowly walked toward Starfire. His heart sunk to see all these machines hooked up to her. To see that her life is hanging in the balance of machines and not up to him. He took a chair and placed it next to her bed. That's all she was doing was sleeping. He said to himself. 'My god.  
She's still beautiful when she sleeps' Robin thought. He took her lifeless and fragile and into his. He placed her hand on his  
cheek. Tears once again formed in his eyes.  
"Starfire please don't leave me. There is so much I wanted to show you. Things I wanted to tell you. And no matter how many questions you seemed to ask me I didn't care because your face took my anger from me. You came into my life when I didn't know what to do anymore. You came into my life and  
showed me new things. Its not fair you dont deserve this pain." Robin kissed Starfires hand. "I love you star I just wish you were awake for you  
to know" Robin always seen that when someone said that the person would  
wakeup but this was real life. He sat back down in the chair and just  
watched Starfire sleep. He would then sometimes talk to her. He slwoly  
drifted to sleep himself.  
*Dream*  
"Starfire your awake!" Robin said. Starfire ran into his arms. "Yes Robin and we shall be together forever."  
She said and kissed him.  
Robin felt so complete so whole now. Everything just drifted away.  
Robin opened his eyes. "STARFIRE LOOK BEHIND YOU" he yelled.  
But he watched in slow-motion Slade was right behind her and struck her  
with the knife in his hand twice. Her happy smile drifted into a pale scared look. Robin looked down to seethe knife went thru her. She placed  
her hand where she was struck and then her hand was filled with blood instantly. Slade dropped the knife and ran away. Starfire however feel on  
Robin. Robin was never so scared in his life. "Robin I'm cold" Starfire  
said.  
"Its.. Its ok you'll be fine. I know you will," he cried.  
"I shall always remember you," she said an closed her eyes and she then  
stopped breathing.  
"Starfire.. STARFIRE...STARFIRE!!!" Robin yelled.  
*End Dream*  
Robin woke up with a jolt sweating.  
He looked around and seen that Starfire was still asleep.  
He took a deep breath. "Robin I see that you were able to save every person expect the people you  
love"  
Robin cringed his fist balled up. "Slade" he simply said.  
Slade walked towards Starfires bed the opposites of Robin.  
"Get away from her." Robin said thru his grinded teeth Slade gave him an eerie smile. "Such a beauty its a shame that I tried to  
kill you not her but seeing you like this is quite rewarding" Slade  
finished. "You mean this is your fault. You're the one who put her thru this pain!"  
"Great idea isn't. Its like killing 2 love birds with one stone"  
Robin then tried to attack Slade. "Nuh uh uh. You see I can ether pull this plug to her breathing or I can  
poison her with this shot. Its your choice"  
Robin stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I knew you would" And with that Slade left once again. Robin looked at Starfire and remembered the time that they were forced to  
do a duet with each other by BeastBoy.  
"Robin ether you get on that stage with Starfire or Ill replay the  
videotape that you made" Said BeastBoy  
Robin made it look like he didn't want to and stomped on stage.  
*Music begins* Starfire: MMMMMMMM mm there are times I swear I know you're here. When I forgot about my fears. Feeling you my tears. Watching over me. And my hope sees what the future brings. When you wrap me in your wings. And take me where you are. Where you and I will breath together. Once again. Will be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do. And you'll be smiling back at me. And then will I be free and where I can be where you are.  
  
Robin: And I can see your face. Your kiss kiss I can still taste. Not memory amazed.  
  
Starfire: OH I see your star shining down on me. And I do anything.  
  
Starfire/Robin: If I can just be right there where you are.  
  
Starfire: Where you and I can breath together once again.  
  
Starfire/Robin: And will be dancing in the moonlight like used to do. And you'll be smiling back at me.  
  
Robin: Baby there are times when selfishly I wish that you can be here with me so I can wipe your tears eyes and make you see. And everynigth while you is dreaming I'm here to guard from afar.  
  
Starfire/ Robin: And ever time I feel alone I close my eyes and dream of where you are.  
  
Robin: And well be together baby.  
  
Starfire: And well be dancing in the moonlight. And you'll be smiling back at me.  
  
Robin: and then I will be free.  
  
Starfire: baby I still believe.  
  
Starfire/ Robin: I will touch you last sweet day. That you take me there. Where you are.  
*Music end*  
  
"Robin"  
Robin turned to see who it was. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: Hey everyone! I cant belive it only took me one day to type this whole thing. It was like inspiration swept right over me! Iv had brain freeze for quite a long time and I'm trying to put a different kind of chapter. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. My cliffhangers migth not be that great but I try you cant blame me for trying! Well anyway lets see here oh yes this next chapter will go to Raven.  
  
Raven: What do you want I don't lend my time to idiots?  
  
Gypsy: Well excuse me miss grumpy pants! But anyway Raven it seems that aquqalad has a crush on both you and Starfire.  
  
Starfire/Raven/BeastBoy/Robin: WHAT?!  
  
BeastBoy/Robin: *faces become very red with fury* Must hold back to kill him.  
  
Aquqalad enters. Aquqalad: Hey everyone. Gypsy.  
  
Gypsy: Hey aquqalad.  
  
Knock kncok knock. Speedy enters.  
  
Speedy: Gypsy can I talk to you?  
  
Aqualad: No she cant.  
  
BeastBoy and Robin behind Aquqalad has the I must kill him look.  
  
Speedy walks up to Aquqalad.  
  
Speedy: What are you her brother!  
  
Aquqalad: Actually no. But I know who you are andyou will not play her heart like a violion.  
  
Gypsy: O.O *blush* oookkkkaayyy so I a guess see you next time. 


	4. chapter 4

Gypsy: WOW! I have gotten great reviews so far! Eeeee I hope no one gets mad at me in the future. That's right I beat the critics. YOU BEAT ME DOWN BUT I GOT BACK UP YOU SOUL SUCKING PIG HEADED WANT TO BE'S!  
  
Robin: Hey someone said Starfire always gets in trouble and I bail her out? Is that true?!  
  
Gypsy: Yes it is because you are her night and shining armor, now if Beastboy can turn into a hoarse that would be great.  
  
BeastBoy: Not even if tofu had ran out and-!  
  
Cyborg: OH shut up! If you were the last person to save your crap food! Then the world would be better place knowing it would never ever come back!  
  
Raven: Why did I stay here again with twiddle de and twiddle dumber?  
  
Starfire: Uhh miss author narrator person, umm why have I not awakened yet?  
  
Gypsy: Because I have been trying to think should I have her wake up and then, no this should happen! I EVEN LEFT MYSELF WITH A CLIFF HANGER TO MANY CHOICES!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into the couch and disappears*  
  
Starfire/Raven/BeastBoy/Robin/Cyborg: O.O  
  
Starfire: Is that possible?  
  
Raven: In her head anything is possible.  
  
Speedy: Gypsy does not own Teen Titans but soon I shall own her heart!  
  
Aquqalad: Like hell you will!  
  
Speedy and Aquqalad begin fighting.  
  
Robin: Should we split them up?  
  
Beastboy: No that why will get ride of Aquqalad easier!  
  
~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh hey Raven." (A: n/ I put on every person possible to see witch one was  
best!) "Robin what happened I heard voices up here I thought Starfire was finally  
awake."  
"No actually it was Slade. He was the one who planted that bomb."  
"What why didn't you tell us!"  
"Because he was going to kill Starfire if I did anything! And no matter  
what happens I'm not going to let this happen again."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Robin we need to talk about what were going to do about Starfire."  
"You mean if she doesn't make it?" "Uhh yes and if she doesn't come out of that coma we might need to get a-"  
"We will talk about this later Raven! Not now" Robin said holding a lot  
more anger back.  
Raven was taken back by Robin's expression. She just nodded and left.  
Robin walked back to Starfires bed. "Starfire you need to wake up I don't ... I don't want to get a replacement  
for you. What does Raven know anyway. Did you hear that, saying that we need to talk? There's nothing to talk about. You're going to come out of  
this scratch free. I'm going to go get some special ointment for those  
burns you have. So don't you move." Robin laughed. "I remember the first time I told you that remark you didn't move the whole time I left. Actually move all you want wake up in fact! Just wait till I get back?" Robin moved a peace of hair from her face and kissed her check.  
He then exited.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dude if your going to the store would you mind getting me some soy  
cheese?" BeastBoy asked. "BeastBoy I'm going to be gone for a couple hours would you mind watching Starfire for a little bit? Just sit down don't touch anything! If something happens anything call me on the communicator." Robin finished and gone to  
do what he needed to. BeastBoy sat there a little shocked but left one of the still and barley  
standing rooms. As he made his way towards Starfire he seen Cyborg and  
Raven cleaning up the damaged tower. So much stuff was happening all at once. Starfire getting hurt the tower almost destroyed and the worst part he still has yet to tell Raven his own feeling towards her. BeastBoy just sighed and walked back to his destination. (A: n/ Ok there's not a lot of  
BeastBoy/Raven fluff its just that well I don't really like this couple  
that much and I don't know I might put Terra for him. So in the reviews  
tell me witch one to put!)  
BeastBoy walked into the room. "Hey Star. How are things? Looking up I hope" BeastBoy said trying to make himself laugh but it was unsuccessful.  
BeastBoy grabbed the seat and flipped it around.  
"Starfire its time for you to wake up. I need a little advice. Remember when you told me if I liked Raven. Well I never responded but the truth is I don't know really anymore. Ever since Terra joined the team I have gotten feelings for her to. I mean their two TOTALLY different people. So that's what I needed your advice for. Oh and Star Robin has been really upset. He really misses you. So I know everyone has been telling you to wake up but I  
want you to stay asleep then that way you wont have to see all that's happening. We all know you'll make you happy pudding." BeastBoy laughed a  
little and continued talking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Knock knock knock.  
'I hate to do this but *sigh* if its for Starfire.' Robin thought.  
The door huge door slowly opened.  
"Why hello master Dick. Welcome back." Alfred said.  
"Hey Alfred long time no see huh? Hey can you get Bruce for me?"  
"Why of course. Right this way."  
Robin followed Alfred.  
"Alfred who came?" Bruce aka Batman asked.  
"Hello Bruce" Robin noted.  
"Hello Dick. Its still Dick Grayson right?" Bruce asked.  
"Cut the chit chat. I just came here to get some stuff."  
"Shall I make some tea sir?" Alfred asked.  
"No Alfred I need to get going as soon as I get what I need."  
"What do you need then?" Bruce asked.  
"I needed to get that ointment for burns. And that's it."  
Bruce raised an eyebrow. "But you don't have any burn marks on you?"  
"Its not for me its for Starfire."  
"What happened?"  
"None of your concern what ever happens to the Teen Titans is my  
obligation."  
"Alfred goes pick up the Xentamapation please."  
"Yes sir" Alfred replied and walked to get the medication.  
"Thank you Bruce."  
Alfred then returned.  
"Here you are master Dick. Please come visit again some time"  
"Yes come back again. Hopefully next time it will be for a good cause." Robin just turned his back and walked out of the mansion and jumped on his  
R cycle and rod off again.  
"Alfred" Bruce asked.  
"Yes sir"  
"When was the last time I was love struck?"  
"I believe it was a miss Catwoman sir."  
Bruce just smiled and walked away.  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It has now been 2 weeks after 'the incident'. Starfire unfortunately is still in a coma. All the Titans all over the world has came and joined in to help fix the tower back up. Speedy came (a: n/ Hee hee. Aquqalad: grrr) followed by Aquqalad and Terra came back from her small trip. The tower was looking great again. All the Titans decided to fix up the rest of the tower a little bit also. They were almost done! All that was needed now was to  
give it a new paint job and it would be complete. Everyone's rooms were  
bigger this time! And did not have paper thin walls like last time. The best part was everyone from jump city donated everything! Robin was helping a little bit too. Only thanks to Cyborg who put a camera in Starfires room that way Robin could see everything that was happening. Everything could be  
perfect if only Star was awake to see everything. The only room that was not fixed was Starfires room. They weren't sure if  
they wanted to fix it now or just wait. Robin walked in the room and started to clean up her room followed by the rest of all the Titans. Since  
so many people were there it was an hour before everything was done. BeastBoy went unconcess a couple times from his sensitive noise. Everyone visited Starfire one by one wishing her well, as everything was complete so there was no need to stay anymore. There were a handful of thank you's and  
goodbye as everyone separated.  
  
Once again Robin was with Starfire telling her about his day today. Robin wasn't crying that much anymore but when he just saw her like that it  
was like someone ripped out his heart. Raven told him that Starfire was doing better the ointment that he gave her  
helped a lot. Starfire was also finally was taken off her breathing machine, she was able  
to breath on her own. Robin smiled. It was about 9:00 that night. He remembered the first time  
Starfire lived here she was afraid of the dark. Robin got into the bed with her and rapped his arms around her. She was so  
warm. He never wanted to let go. Robin fell asleep with thunder cracked and he woke up. He had fallen asleep for an hour. He stayed in the same bed with Starfire for one hour. A huge  
smile walked on his face. "O is Robin afraid of a little thunderstorm that someone has the be near  
him?" Slade said walking into the light.  
"This time I'm not letting you go Slade this time your going to pay for everyone you hurt me, inconcent people and on top Starfire. Ether I'm going  
to kill you or I'm going to put you thru a great amount of pain!" Robin  
yelled jumping on top of Slade  
(A: n/: kinky. BeastBoy: You have a sick sick mind)  
As robin trampled Slade to the floor Slade kicked Robin off of him and jumping backwards to be on his feet once again. Robin drew out his staff pole and started runnig towards Slade at top speed. Robin swung his pole to  
Slade top left shoulder. But Slade moves to the side. With Robins quick thinking when the pole hit the ground Robin used the poles force with him  
and used his metal boots to kicks Slades nose. Litterly hearing the cracking of not only Slade's mask but also his nose. Robin couldn't believe  
it for once it was the real Slade and not a fake. Slade wiped the blood from his nose and tried to make his way towards Starfire. "You're going to regret that!" Slade said. But Robin slides across the room tripping Slade and having Slade fly into the wall. Slade was getting angry. This time he was going to makes the moves so Slade jumped high into the air coming down  
trying to hit his mark that was Robin with his foot. Robin did a tumble  
roll to barley miss Slades attack. When Slade hit the ground the floor  
cracked leaving a huge footmark in the ground. Robin then came from the back of Slade and pushed him out the window. But Slade pulled Robin with  
him out the WINDOW!  
"AAAAAAA" Robin yelled.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: Now I know why there are so many cliffhangers! This was a tuff chapter to type I keep making changes then I had to redo the chapter. So what did you think good bad? I kept trying to make this chapter a little bit longer not sure how that went thou. So how was the action scene?! It's my real first one yet!  
  
Speedy: (in French kind of voice) OO gypsy. You are like a red red rose that is in a garden of weeds. *Speedy begins to slowly kiss Gypsy's arm*  
  
Gypsy: Ok. That's kind of romantic I guess.  
  
Aquqalad slaps the back of Speedy head.  
  
Speedy: HEY WATCH IT!  
  
Robin: YOU KILLED ME OFF! AND THE ACTION SCENE WASN'T THAT LONG!  
  
Starfire: ROBIN NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Everyone begins to fight with each other except for Cyborg and Gypsy but that didn't last long.  
  
Cyborg: WHY have I not yet gotten someone in my life yet!  
  
Gypsy: THE time is not right yet!  
  
Cyborg: SO! I want to be loved!  
  
Gypsy: *sigh* Please read next chapter of They grew up. Awaken flowers and falling birds. That sounds like the birds and the bees? Weird!  
  
*Background more yelling then someone loss an eye* 


	5. Chapter 5

Gypsy: Its all fun and games till someone spills the mayonnaise.  
  
Starfire: I like mustard better.  
  
Robin: I prefer just turkey.  
  
Cyborg: Ham beats all of you!  
  
Speedy: You guys are nuts! Baloney is better!  
  
Aquqalad: No no no. You need to put cheese!  
  
Raven: You idiot's pastromie would kick all of their butts.  
  
Beastboy: YOU SICKOS! THOSE ARE ANIMALS!!!!!! BAMBIE! SHAMO! WILBER! FLOWNDER! SABASTION!  
  
Starfire: Beastboy does not own Disney chapters.  
  
BeastBoy: That's like eating me!  
  
Cyborg: That's impossible! No own would want to eat you!  
  
Gypsy: Who lost an eye?  
  
Cameraman one raises his hand.  
  
Robin: Gypsy does not own Teen Titans. Because if she did. *Turns voice into baby* Speedy or Aquqalad would be her boyfriend. OO kissy kissy.  
  
Gypsy: *eye twitches* You do know that your continuing of this story lies on me?  
  
Robin: O.O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Awaking stars and falling birds.  
  
Robin was falling out of the window knowing that deaths angel would soon  
meet him but what he didn't know was that someone caught him just as he fell out the window. Robin watched as he had finally gotten revenge upon the person that put everyone around him thru pain and suffering. Slade kept  
falling but right before he fell his last words were. "Don't forget Robin I never lose!" Slade yelled before hearing a loud thud  
to the concrete ground. Robin turned to see that Cyborg had reached him. (A:n/ HAHA thought it was  
Starfire didn't you!)  
Cyborg gave him his cool smile. "How does it feel to finally beat your great enemy.. So far?" Cyborg asked  
while pulling Robin back up. "It feels weird knowing Slade is gone. Hey wait what do you mean so far!" "Please I heard you for the last month what you told Starfire. O Starfire I  
miss you. Oh Starfire I l-o-v-e you!"  
A close up ran on Robins face. He was stunned.  
"Does everyone else know?" "Well Raven always knew Terra came back a little while ago so I don't think  
she knows and well BeastBoy is just to stupid to figure it out." Cyborg  
finished.  
"Cyborg uhhhh Beastboy always knew. He has blackmail on me."  
"WHAT! And he didn't even tell me!" Cyborg stormed off to the front.  
Robin just laughed to him self. "Did you hear that Star we got ride of Slade finally. We can now have time  
on our hands."  
"That is good to hear." She whispered.  
"Starfire your awake!" Robin nearly yelled. And for once Robin started to act like Starfire. He pulled Starfire into a  
head popping, back break and eternal bleeding hug.  
  
"Robin I am happy that you are hugging me but I also do need air to  
breath." She forced out.. "No I'm not letting you go this might be a dream. I might lose you again."  
"Robin when I was sleeping I heard everything. And I just wanted to say  
that I... I"  
"STARFIRE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yelled BeastBoy. Robin once again wished he could kill one f his team members when him and  
Starfire was about to get closer!  
Robin instantly let go right when he seen Beastboy.  
"Robin the tower! What will we do!"  
"Star we already got that taken care of. Are you feeling ok to walk  
around?"  
"Yes I can't wait to get up actually."  
Robin put his hand out to Starfire as she happily took it. But they  
couldn't continue on because Starfire was still hooked up to a bunch of  
machines.  
Robin called Raven to take them off. But unfortunately Raven said no  
because Starfire just woke up so they had to make sure that she was ok  
before letting her go. "Robin it is ok. But you know what would really make me happy?" Starfire  
asked.  
"What? Whatever it is. What can I do?"  
"Would you mind uhh getting me something to eat? I'm a little hungry."  
"Sure what can I get you? No don't answer that I will be right back!"  
Robin ran out of the room while leaving Starfire confused.  
Soon after the rest of the titans came in.  
"Yo Starfire. How ya feeling?" Cyborg asked. "Much better thank you. Even thou I am a little sore still" Starfire said  
jokingly. "Well that's ok. After you get better maybe we can go to the mall?" Asked  
Raven.  
"How about we meditate instead?" Asked Starfire.  
Raven just nodded while seeing a little smirk on her face. "Would you guys mind leaving me and BeastBoy alone for a minute I wish to  
speak to him alo0ne if that is ok?" "Yea." Cyborg and Raven said before leaving Starfire and BeastBoy alone.  
"So Star what did you want to talk about?" "Well when I was asleep I heard every word around everyone you know that?"  
"You heard everything?" BeastBoy asked with horrid wide eyes. "Yes and well I think we should talk about the feelings you have for Raven  
and Terra."  
"Yea I don't know Starfire. Its just that I love them both but I'm just  
confused." "That is ok BeastBoy. So I think that you should date Terra first but don't  
let anyone know! And don't look so suspisuces!"  
"Okay okay then what?"  
"Get that part done first then I'll tell you the next phase" Starfire  
Finished. BeastBoy thanked Starfire for her advice and then left. Starfire was all alone once again. She seen all the flowers and read all the cards before Raven came back in. She was slowly removing all the wires and needles from  
Starfire. "Raven what are you doing? You said I had to leave these .... What are these  
called?  
"Just call them machines Starfire. And it seems that your recuperating quicker then human all I have to do is just pput some banndeges and then  
well be done." Starfire just listened to Raven and nodded here and there. After about 30 minutes of unhooking everything Raven was now on the next step of putting  
her bandages on.  
Cyborg walked in one time by mistake asking Raven about how to cook  
something.  
Cyborg was looking at the directions on the back of a rice a ronie box.  
(A:n/ Rice a ronie the San Francisco treat. Lol... lmao! Remember that  
commercial?) "Raven it says that you need to ... Starfire I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I  
forgot.."  
"Cyborg would you just leave!" Raven yelled.  
Cyborg ran out of there with a huge big blush on his face.  
After about an hour of finally finishing banding Starfire. "Raven it has been a very long time where has Robin went?" Starfire asked.  
"Oh Robin uh Robin. Well he just said I might be a little long. That reminds me I have a friend who looks just like you and everything and well make a long story short would you mind just trying on this dress to see if  
it fits?" Raven asked.  
"Why of course Raven what is your friends name?"  
"No time to talk Starfire just put the dress on." Raven ordered.  
Starfire just obeyed and carefully put the beautiful dress on. Its was a long a silk purple dress. It was a spaghetti strap and was low in the back while high in the front. It also had a little sparkle but not too  
much.  
"Okay Raven may I now take the dress off?" "No I just can't tell if it will go. Here put these shoes on while I put  
your hair up." Raven gave Starfire a pair of high helled purple shoes while Raven began to put Starfire hair into a loose bun with a couple peaces of hair coming out of it. Raven slowly began to curl the string while looking at how Starfire  
looked.  
'I cant believe what I'm doing this is so not my kind of of girlish  
stuff?!' Raven thought. "Now are we done yet?" Starfire asked a little annoyed because the dress  
was so beautiful she didn't want to take it off. "Yea can you put on your own makeup? Because I just have a small hard time  
when it comes to me and well I also don't know how."  
"Raven why am I doing this. There is no friend is there?!"  
"No Starfire there is but I just need to see how would she look." "Okay but that better be all." Starfire finished. Starfire didn't need much make p just the little things like lip gloss, little eye shadow and make up. (A:n/ lucky her unlike some people who need everything under the sun!  
luckily I have my green eyes! *smiles happily*)  
"Okay Raven that is everything. Was that all that you needed?" Starfire  
asked.  
"Why yes Starfire that actually was all." Raven said smirking a little.  
Starfire Raven was tacking a minute to make sure that everything was  
perfect when Starfire heard romantic music.  
"What is that?" she asked herself. There was a knock at the door. Starfire got up and walked to her door it was Robin. His back was at the door, he turned around wearing a very fancy suite! And he had no mask on. (Robin: how dare you take my mask off!!! Gypsy: you don't always have it on?! Plus I have seen you without the mask if you watched the old batman shows!)  
  
Starfire looked into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Ma lady" Robin said putting out his hand to take hers. Starfire smiled. He escorted her to a candle light dinner and had some food on the table. They had chine's take out. CHICKEN FRIED RICE (Gypsy: I hate beef.) Steamed chicken dumplings, white rice, lomean noodles and dim sum. They laughed and talked thru out the evening.  
  
"Robin this was a most wonderful night" Starfire said happily.  
"Its not over just yet" He said slyly. He took her hand yet again and took her to the roof and it was beautiful. Flowers everywhere and it didn't look like the roof. The moon hit Starfires face to show such true inner beauty. (Aquqalad: But not as much as Gypsy.) As the music began once again they swayed to the slow music. Neither Robin nor Starfire noticed that they wear floating. Robin looked at Starfires face. He slowly lowered his face and they shared their first kiss and it was more then they both bargend for. It lasted minute Robin had an ear to ear smile Starfire giggled at the site. After about 30 minutes of dancing on "air" they went back into the tower.  
  
"Robin you have made me so happy so little time. I fear that you may have  
been tacking to long to tell me the true Robin." She laughed.  
"Then we will find that out together" He smiled at her one last time.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gypsy: So if you have not figured it out yet this is the chapter so everything will be a little longer. Well I hope you guys liked it. If I get A LOT of reviews I might make a sequel meaning a bunch of happy moments. 'Hint hint'  
  
Aquqalad: SO THEN THIS IS THE END ILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN?!?  
  
Speedy: What are you talking about after this me and Gypsy will be going out to dinner. End it quick.  
  
Aquqalad: Is this true Gypsy is it?!  
  
Cyborg: HOLD IT! NO YOU CANT END IT BECAUSE I NEVER GOT ANYONE AND YOU DIDN'T SAY IF BEAST BOY PICKED RAVEN OR TERRA!  
  
Terra: And I didn't get that many scenes!  
  
Raven: I'm happy with my chapter.  
  
Robin: AND I ONLY GOT ONE DATE WITH STARFIRE!  
  
Starfire: And well I wanted to see how serious me and Robin would get!  
  
Gypsy: Well like I said it all lies on the readers of my chapters. If they want these and more questions answered they must give me reviews so In order to get a 3 LONG chapter sequel they must must must give me at least 8 reviews!  
  
Raven: Okay its killing me did you pick Aquqalad or Speedy? I'm even dieing to know.  
  
Gypsy: Well you see that's a funny story have you guys seen Witch hunter Robin yet? Well there's Amon and there's Michel. Both dream guys really. See the only prob is Amon has the looks while Michel has the personality! So really I'm thinking about making Witch Hunter Robin fics not sure. But they defiantly will contain a lot of action because just like her I love fire! It amazing. Fire good!  
  
Speedy: So that's it?  
  
Gypsy: Yea well I just kind grew up a little over the winter. So not I really like rocks music now and animas I always liked them but their adding new shows so I just really like it. AND there's no more new eps of Teen Titans so now I'm over them until well the news episode. So yep that's it.  
  
Aquqalad: *sigh * Oh I will always remember you. *Walks up to gypsy and kiss her lips*  
  
Speedy: don't do that! *Punches Aquqalads face right afterwards. And then french's Gypsy from out of nowhere. *  
  
*Gypsy pass's out with a ear to ear grinning face*  
  
Gypsy: *cries* it's so hard to let go! But I must. So it is now up to you the reviewers to review or else this will be the last and final chapter. 


End file.
